The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
For reducing noise that occurs in image data generated by an image sensor such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), there has been recently known a technique of reducing noise by determining the direction of an edge based on a pixel value of a pixel of interest in an image corresponding to image data, and pixel values of neighboring pixels surrounding the pixel of interest, and performing noise reduction processing using the determination result (refer to JP 2014-225787 A).
There is a need for an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium that may accurately perform direction determination on image data in which blinking defective noise having pixel values varying within a certain range occurs, such as RTS noise.